


A Deadly Tango

by PhakeFysics



Series: Fallen Hero - Abyss/Anton [10]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics





	A Deadly Tango

You knew it would end up like this. You weren’t a damned fool. You just hoped that you had gauged each Ranger. You spent months cultivating those friendships, having ‘friendly’ sparring sessions. Gleaning the surfaces of their minds as safely as you could. Some were easy to glean, like Herald. Others were exceedingly dangerous, like Lady Argent, and one was absolutely impossible - Charge.

Months lead up to this. Abyss was not to be trifled with alone. You could best each one alone. But you knew they would finally draw the line and gang up on you. It was just a matter of how far you could tow the line before ‘enough was enough’ for the Rangers. Enough for the LDPD, enough for the rich and powerful, enough for the city. 

And here you stood, unable to hide in shadow, the choppers far above, kicking up wind and dust on the huge four-way intersection, lighting up the stage with a brilliant light. The LDPD set up, using their cars as barricades, the officers at the ready, the red and blue lights turned the smoking rubble behind you red and blue in repeating succession.

Your latest ‘renovation project’; one of the prominent court houses in the city. There were many. But most of the more corrupt judges worked out of this one. Regardless, the stage was set, the audience having cameras, recording devices, and phones at the ready. The Media, and civilians all looked on.

Across from you, several hundred yards away, the Rangers stood at the ready. All four in their Sunday Best. Full geared. Ready to fight Abyss. You brush your mind against the Rat King, making sure it was ready for the fight of both of your lives. The Nanovores scratched against their cage, begging for release. They could smell the mods. They could help, but you had to be strategic.

You stood stock still, cape mostly shrouding your form, but still furling around slightly, due to the LDPD and media helicopters hovering above.

“This ends today, Abyss!” Snarls Charge, arcs of lightning jumping up and down his arms, making him look like a human Tesla Coil.

Argent snarled, extending her claws, crouching in anticipation. Herald floated a bit higher, clearly smarter, not so cocksure since his last run in with you. Steel readied his missiles, silent.

You didn’t reply, your face reflecting the lights and audience back at them. You had been training for this for months. You had assessed and reassessed. You were planning for this. They only cornered you because you let them.

You were going to show them once and for all.

You cannot fight the inevitability of the Abyss.

Hissing a snarl, Argent lunged for you, leaping fast and powerful, her claws out. She was trying to get you to pivot and turn your back to the rest of the team, but you knew better than to let Charge slip out of your sights, considering it was difficult to telepathically pin-point him. You knew smoke grenades were worthless - The choppers would rip the smoke away too quickly to matter.

Right now it was you, the Rat King and the Nanovores. The other three hung back, waiting to see if Argent could take you down considering how relentlessly vicious she could be. A true predator. 

But even a prime hunter couldn’t hope to catch a shadow. 

After a few moments of your deadly tango, Argent growled “FIGHT ME, COWARD!” She hissed, swiping at you again. You knew to keep just out of arm’s reach, toying with her. The Rat King made sure to keep tabs on the other three as best it could, but you made sure to keep Charge in your view as always. 

You felt the arc of lightning hit your armor, and you just grinned a wide, feral grin, watching your suit’s power go up a few ticks. Oh, yeesss. Lazarus would make it up to Mortem so perfectly. Now Charge’s only alternative to take you down was to get physical, and you knew his style. You knew him so dangerously well. You knew all their ways. The sides they favored, their tells, their preferred methods of contact. 

Now to play with them a while.

You let Charge play Zeus with you as you dodged Argent, letting your armor absorb the power and store it. With the assistance of your speed and boosts, you essentially glided around the battlefield like a wraith, always chuckling as Argent missed another lunge or swipe. You would tire the other’s out. Argent? She was your toughest fight. You knew you would have to kite her the longest, take the others out all while dodging her. 

Your HUD flashed, making you grin. Ah, all powered up. Quickly pirouetting away from Argent, you tossed your arm out, letting the extremely high powered jolt of lightning propel out at Herald, hitting him center mast. You giggled - the sound choking out as some inhuman cackle of madness - as Herald convulsed and gurgled at the sudden and powerful volts coursing through his body. You could almost swear you could see his skeleton light up like in a Saturday morning cartoon before he thumped to the ground, unceremoniously, in a smoking heap. 

Easy prey. 

The Rat King alerted you to Steel shooting off several missiles and you let the nanovores out of their cage.

_‘Disable him, my loves.’_

You mentally coo to the nanovores, the red cloud swarming around the missiles, consuming them mid air before swarming Steel. The Rat King tugged your brain, the mental jolt, physically making you arc back from Argent’s swipe like a limbo pole. 

Using the momentum to somersault backwards, you have to keep going to avoid Charge. It took a lot of dodging and rolling to get away from the two opponents before you can right yourself. You come against the barricade of Police cars, an officer of the LDPD visibly taking a few startled steps back as he got too close to Abyss.

You let out a wave of telepathic feelers, tasting the audience’s thoughts.

Most in awe, others terrified of you getting too close, others angry and hoping the Rangers would just kick your ass already. You cackle behind your mask. Avoiding Charge and Argent, and the few stray bullets from Steel. 

You feel the Nanovores trying to eat through his armor and mods. It seems some pieces were more difficult to consume, but the swarm chewed away like it was a tough piece of jerky, however, they were determined; gnawing away at the Marshal hungrily. Good, at least they were persistent and you were content to let them have their fill. 

You hear Herald groan as you gracefully hop over him. Hmm, you were sort of glad he wasn’t dead… taking a moment to brush his mind, you heard the inner whimpering sob as he pitifully asks for ‘Anton’. It makes you pause, narrowly missing Argent once more. You see Herald pull out his phone weakly, his form still smoldering in a heap - only to find that the electricity absolutely bricked his phone. You grin like a wild animal.

You take the time to lunge in, socking Charge against the jaw before ducking out of his counter swipe. You picked away at your opponents, tiring them out, wearing them down as you nipped and tore at them, piece by piece. It was far more fun this way. 

Argent was trying to snatch you by the cape, thinking that would get you, but you just smirk. You knew it wouldn’t do anything, but you still would like to keep your cape. You chuckle, weaving over to Steel, slowly, Charge and Argent always in your immediate space. You duck and giggle as Argent blindly connects her fist square into Steel’s visored helm, snapping his head back with a yell. 

Argent only hisses, “Hold still you coward. Fight us!” She lunges at you again, and you simply dance out of the way. Enjoying the deadly tango the three of you were having right now.

“Argent-” Charge growls out, his breathing labored compared to her’s.

“What?” She snaps, not letting her eyes off of you and continually trying to get her claws in you.

“Keep Abyss occupied - I’m phoning a friend,” Charge backs up, letting you and Argent dance away.

“Charge, you idiot! You know that won’t happen!”

“It’s our only shot, Angie!” He bellows, to which she only hisses.

You watch as Charge ducks away, behind the barricade and pulls out his phone and you feel an eyebrow lift, but keep your attention on Argent, letting her exert herself in trying to swipe at you. You were simply faster and wise to her tricks at this point. You know she’s studied Abyss’ moves, so you stay defensive, not allowing her the satisfaction of retaliation. You’re sure to glean her mind, but keep your influences low so she stays unguarded. You don’t influence, but you simply read her moves and dodge as best you can.

You HUD alerts you to an incoming call - from Ortega. Oh fucking hell was he REALLY trying to Call Anton? He thought Anton, of all people, after vehemently saying ‘No’ multiple thousands of times that he was out of the game, was going to come to help fight? You repress a sigh and mute your modulator, so your voice didn’t project out and pick up the call.

“Hello?”

“Anton! Please are you watching the news? Abyss is here and-” His voice edging on desperate.

“Right, but… you can take Abyss out. You got Angie there?” You keep your voice calm and even, edging tired like you got woken up. You were practiced at this by now.

“Yes, turn on the news - We’re all here. Please. I need… we need Sidestep… we need you,” he begs softly, and you sigh softly in reply.

“Ricardo…” your voice is soft and tired, “Please don’t… don’t ask me to do this… Abyss is… you know that I wouldn’t stand a chance against Abyss,” you grumble.

He curses as Abyss sends out a telepathic surge to force the civilians nearby to shove Ortega back into the ring, forcing him to drop his phone and Abyss oh so conveniently kicks it far, far away. 

‘Anton’ hangs up.

Focusing back on dodging Argent, you move over to Charge, who was recovering and grip him, using him as a shield, Argent’s claws slicing his chest, forcing a pained scream from Charge. You discard him as Argent screeches in fury, putting every effort into pursuing you. 

“Argent, darling. Aren’t you getting tired?” You coo - the sound coming out as a demented hiss of whispering souls of the damned.

“Yes, I’m getting tired of you! FIGHT ME, COWARD!!!” She screeches, face contorted in fury and rage.

You hum, offering a sigh. You call the Nanovores back, Steel having been long disabled - but not dead. He was also still reeling from Argent’s punch. 

You hand lifts from your side and she (somehow) looks even more pissed at noticing what it was - A detonator.

With one sharp, forceful heave, you move to stab her mind with a sharp dagger of telepathy, all the while making the panicked civilians rush past the cars and swarm her, engulfing her and holding her back. 

You cackle and back up as she screeches like a rabid animal, trying to (as gently as she could) shove the civilians out of the way. You back up and stop near the front of the smoldering ruin of the building and press the detonator with a beep.

“No--!!!” She calls, thinking you were about to blow up the entire block. No. Not tonight.

The charges under the street - into the sewers - detonate in a perfect, controlled circle around you, letting you fall through the street. You toss a smoke bomb as well, letting the smoke and explosions mask your exit. You force the civilians to keep her at bay a while longer as you use your speed boost to rush far and fast. You know better than to try and fight Argent when she was not holding back. 

She was always gentle and held back with Anton, knowing she could break him. She didn’t want to break Anton… He was kinda nice.

Abyss however…

Besides that, even if you took her out, the LDPD would absolutely swarm you and you weren’t in the damn mood to deal with the entire department…

So you slipped away into the darkness, still hearing her furious screaming, like a rabid beast denied its kill, yet again.

You run, you don’t stop until you meet up far, far away with the nondescript get-away Van that Boris sat in. You had calculated the moment your speed boosts and armor would nearly be drained in order to set up the pick-up zone.

“You lived, boss,” Boris smiles and quickly shifts into drive as he speeds away, but not too fast to be noticeable.

You chuckle, settling in the back, letting yourself relax a small amount. “Of course, Boris,” you chide neutrally, “I calculated this and planned this for months. You get us out of this, I’ll give you a bonus,” you hum idly, causing him to glance at you in the rear view mirror, his eyebrows furrowing and giving a nod, “Yes, boss,” he grunts, stepping on the accelerator and you hear the engine roar a bit, the RPMs on the dial flaring briefly before settling.

You chuckle idly to yourself as you adjust your gloves, checking on the Nanovores - they were fat and happy, sleepy, like after a huge holiday feast.

You then check on the Rat King, cooing and praising it for its excellent work. It nuzzles against your hindbrain contently, happy and thrilled at the praise. You indulge it for a few moments, cooing and nuzzling it. Such a good Rat King.

It’s, thankfully, an undisturbed get away to your secret base. You move to get out, “Run along to Joes, Boris. Lazarus will meet you next week with that bonus. Don’t spend it all in one place,” you tease and he flushes, grinning softly, “Of course, thank you, Boss.”

Slipping out of the van, the shadows obscure you, once more. You brush the mind of the jostled vagrant you use as a shield to conceal your base. You pull out the bottle of gin - his vice - from the van and set it near him and he sleepily moves to cradle it like a security blanket, content to forget knowing you even exist, should anyone come snooping.

Boris speeds away, lights off to keep the van from being noticed, as you slip into your base, locking the entrance up tight.

You crash into your bed after stripping from the armor, falling asleep, a smile on your face.


End file.
